User talk:SerpentKing999
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SerpentKing999 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steamygoreng (Talk) 03:45, 17 May 2011 Thank you... This wiki is for Roleplaying/Fanfiction/everything else... but here, you make pages instead of blogs [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 03:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) How good is my Tournament so far? You and many others are big successes in Gamemaking, and I want to be one, too. My story is guaranteed to be historic... if I ever finish it. That's when you come in. Could you read my page and comment on its progress? I want it to be unlike anything ever seen before. Page: JERealize: 21st Century North American 'Hunger Games' Tournament, Spring 2011 From one of the most dedicated users on this wiki, Julian Espinoza 02:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I'LL KILL YOU RP on Hex NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Other wise I'll be forced to attack you! (I've just leanred how to do that! >:) SO RP!) P.S. Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw kicks Slytherin's sorry butt!!!!!! Brony12 00:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC) . U did cause of the pranking! I know it! U CANT LIE TO THE MASTER OF LIEIERS! srry I'm sorry for being mean for the past couple days, I acted highy disrespectfull to u. Can you please forgive me? Brony12- Oprea is confusing, a man gets stabbed and he starts to sing? 15:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks, anyways I got a cell phone last week! :D and im making a hunger games on this site! Brony12- Oprea is confusing, a man gets stabbed and he starts to sing? 23:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) games can u plz submit dis. 2 in my games (I think spirit and Razor are really cool!) Brony12- Oprea is confusing, a man gets stabbed and he starts to sing? 15:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) u get 2 I fixed, follow my story, ;) Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 2 things 1. can the mutt move or is it rooted to the spot? 2. Please submit your tributes soon I wanna start these games soon! :D Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 00:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) plz submit tribs. i wont stop asking untill u do! u konw who My new mutts! Come check out my new mutts! They're pretty cool if i do say so myself. :D Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 22:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Razor How much does Razor love Sprit, on a 1-10 scale (10 being obessed, 1 barly) please reply by tommarrow morning! Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 22:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, thats all I needed to konw, the first day of training will be posted at 5:00 PM - 7:00 PM Central Standard Time! (I'm celebrating the 4th of July!) Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 16:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) First Day of training is up... Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 22:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I updated my games and im going to agsain really soon! Did you read day 1 yet? Finally After six days of me failing to update my games, it finally happens! I've been logged off, shut down before I saved or I failed submission! But no more there was a update! check out what Razor and Spirit are up to!Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 21:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) sponser Sponser items must be sent by tommarow morning! 'Your tributes will probs need one! (If you read day 3 u will understand...) Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 21:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ... im doing another games! would you like to submit tributes? Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 23:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) SORRY! I could not except your tributes... They were too powerful... could you submit tributes like Hase or someone like that? Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 16:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) They just didnt make the cut, they were just a tiny bit too powerful with the magic and everything... But you can still submit different ones! (Preferbly at least on pysco.... >:) ) Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 20:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I think youre forgeting someone... Eliot............................................................. He's pretty insane...... Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 15:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) u can submit which ever tribute youd like! "Just don't get crazy" ~ Bon Qui Qui Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 21:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) U might want to submit tributes soon ''beacuse when im done, im going to alert the other wiki, so if you want a good district, you might want to submit before my games are over, and they will be over in a couple of days... Brony12- Those ducks are thugs! 23:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Feast Come see what biollante did. Brony12 00:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Day 6 Ive finally updated! Your tribute might die next, read to find out why! P.S. Biollante did more stuff! P.P.S Yor reservation ends in 24 hours! Brony12 00:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 50th If you want to submit more tributes, you might want to do it ''very ''soon... I'm aobut to alert the other wiki of my games! (The nly reason I'm telling you is that u have two tributes, out of 48 and I'm using random choice, soooo the odds would not be in your favor for winning my friend)! Brony12 14:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry im not gonna ask about tributes! wat classes have you got on a red day? I'll see if we have any classes together. Brony12 21:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :DDDDDD Brony12 stopped his quell and is starting a new one! Heres tha link! You should really submit tributes! Earth12 17:51, August 16, 2011 (UTC) nope, but he will be in my 50th Brony12 23:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Gregory nad Anna heres there lunaiis: (two average 12 years right?) >;D :D did u know there's a MAR wiki? and MAR anime? i love both of them! Brony12 23:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) SSBB chat: '''JE: I saw that Meta Knight was on your list. Do you play Super Smash Bros. Brawl? If so, is he one of your favorite players on Brawl? SK: Yes, I play SSBB, and yes, Meta Knight is one of my favorite characters in that. His speed makes all the battles I play as him interestingly fun. JE: More questions... *What are your favorite brawlers, and what series of brawlers do you like most? *If you could direct the next Super Smash Bros. game, who would you add (or re-add) into the game and what would their final smashes be? SK:"Well, I think my favorite brawlers are: Bowser Jigglypuff Meta Knight Luigi Dark Toon Link I would add/re-add: Prince Fluff Roy Kent Ray Mk. III Naruto (Guest Character) I would remove: King Dedede '''JE: '''My brothers would like Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon to be added as special characters, and I would like to reintroduce Mewtwo and buff him up A LOT. I mean, he's one of the most powerful Pokemon out there. Why isn't he strong enough? My favorites include Meta Knight (because he slaughters!), Pit (I like his fighting style, too), Lucario (weaker, but stronger), Pokemon Trainer (okay, so I'm a Pokemon guy), and a few more. Alexis, though, likes Fox, Falco, Wolf (The Landmaster, duh!), Captain Falcon, Marth, Ike (Great Aether), and Link, among the choices. (He also might have a crush on Zero Suit Samus.) user games only a few male spots left; 5, 8 and 12 (u can join the careers if TRH and the others except you) Brony12~ Who is this TDR97 that everyone keeps talking about? 22:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Idea I'll allow it, but only on a few conditions: #There will be one main page (maybe the place to link other pages, if lack of space permits). #Spawn-off pages must be discussed with me before attempting one. JERealize 04:40, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Seymour and Jade can i have ur tributes Seymour Darius and Jade Ifes in my 65th Hunger Games? Brony12~ "I've secretly been competing with you in this pie contest for years. What put me over the top? I used fruit and sugar instead of used napkins and rat poo. 23:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) You like Warrior Cat's Series too?? Oh my god. I LOVE THAT SERIES... I love Firestar, I love everyone. We share the same interests. Tsnuam135 03:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Cats Repsonse Yes! I have seen them and I actually liked them. I hope they make like a animated movie about Warrior Cats. There've been talk about making a animated series, and I hope they do go through with it. And! What series are you on? I am still stuck on Midnight!! But I have all the books all the way up to Sunset in the second series. Have you read Bluestar's Prophecy and Fire Star's Quest? Those were very interesting. Tsnuam135 23:44, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I have also read -about- the Omen of the Stars, Power of Three, and etc. What I have read about them frighten me, but is is awesome that there is people that share my entrance. Haha. My 51st Hugner Games Will be updated soon. Merry Christmas in advance, We should talk sometime you seem like a good person to be friends with What's Up, The Hunger Games, Scream, Scary Movie or Final Destination LOL, Reenie or Renee 22:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, what's IRC? Renee7 What's Up, The Hunger Games, Scream, Scary Movie or Final Destination LOL, Reenie or Renee 22:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh that chat thing it doesn't work on my computer :( What's Up, The Hunger Games, Scream, Scary Movie or Final Destination LOL, Reenie or Renee 22:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I tried IRC Chat again or what ever it was and it worked. Talk about a Christmas miracle. Yeah, I got skype but I'm not allowed to use it because it's my mums not mine. Want to chat on The IRC chat then?\ What's Up, The Hunger Games, Scream, Scary Movie or Final Destination LOL, Reenie or Renee 01:31, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Just whenever we are both on. I don't know when I will be on next. What's Up, The Hunger Games, Scream, Scary Movie or Final Destination LOL, Reenie or Renee 08:26, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sup? Are you coming back to this wiki? Brony12 "Oh, my God! Stan has no friends! And he didn't even realize! He's like America, THE GUY!" ~Roger The Alien 02:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC)